U.S. Pat. No. 5,744,082 describes a mold for forming and closing the one piece flip-top cap prior to ejection from the mold including a first mold part, an inner core mold part and a second mold part movable into relationship with the first mold part and the inner core mold so as to form a mold cavity therebetween. The mold produces a one piece flip-top cap with a living hinge between the body and lid of the cap and which is maintained in a closed position upon ejection from the mold.
United States Publication No. 2004/0222559 describes a mechanism for folding plastic injection molded parts after the parts have been molded and while the parts are still on the mold core half. The mechanism consists of a mold core half having one or more mold cores. The mold core half has a finger movably mounted adjacent the mold core half and movable along a predetermined path between a first position wherein the finger is clear of the mold core and a second position wherein the finger bears against the part on the mold core so as to fold the part.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,470,387 describes a laterally movable lifting arm and follower which may be mounted adjacent a mold. The lifting arm is movable from a cap engaging position wherein it initially moves the cap away from the mold into the path of the follower. The cap is initially moved across the lid by lateral movement of the lifting arm. The follower is subsequently passed across the cap to lockingly engage the closure.